I Can't Hide My Loneliness From You
by dobby'socks7
Summary: A shy gamer and a lonely chocoholic. Mello is the new kid at Wammy's House. Can Matt and Mello come together and find out what they need the most is each other? Rated T for yaoi and language XD
1. Random Numbers,Creepy Pedos,and MORE

I Can't Hide My Loneliness From You

**Hey guys!!! This is my first death note story that doesn't involve any oc's YAY!!!! Anyway, please let me know if I should keep working on the rest of this story and posting up in honor of my favorite Wammy Boys XD Anyway, I unfortunately do ****not**** own death note or any of its characaters. I hope you enjoy this anyway!!! **

Random Numbers, Creepy Pedos, and Freaking Big Orphanages

Walking up the long drive, Mello felt, though he'd never admit it, nervous. This would be his new home and even though it looked nice-enough, it was just so damn _BIG_. In all his life, Mello had never realized how big an orphanage could get. Biting off another chunk of chocolate from the bar held in his hand, the tall blonde continued up towards the front door. Finally reaching the door, Mello slung his black bag more securely over his shoulder, and taking a deep breath, knocked on the big, stained-glass door. After what seemed like a million years, the door slowly swung inward and an old man came to the door. He had a tuft of grey hair on top of his head, a large, round nose, and glasses. He wore a simple sweater and slacks with too-polished brown shoes. "You must be Mello." said the man in a voice that was stronger than he looked. "I'm Roger, one of the men who help run Wammy's House." Not sure what to say, Mello stayed silent. "Uh…..why don't you come inside; is that all you came with?" Roger asked awkwardly, looking at Mello's relatively small duffle.

"Yep." Was all Mello could say.

"Well then, let's go. Follow me into my office please." Mello walked over the threshold into Wammy's House for Gifted Children, shut the door behind him, and followed Roger through the halls to a large oak door that he unlocked before ushering Mello inside. "Now then," Roger said, placing his chin on his hands and staring intently at Mello, "here at Wammy's you will be working individually and with your peers to prepare yourself for possibly becoming L's next heir. While you're here we will not tolerate violence, foul language-"

As Roger continued to babble on and on about this rule and that rule and what you could and couldn't do at Wammy's, Mello's mind drifted and he found himself not paying attention at all. Instead, his mind fixated the reflection he saw in the large mirror behind Roger's desk. In its reflection, he could watch the different children passing by outside the door. One boy in particular caught Mello's eye. He was tall and lean, with bright red locks that fell nicely around his face, putting a curtain between him and the outside world. He seemed to have large eyes, but color was impossible to tell because of the bright orange goggles that covered them. He wore a black and white striped shirt, cargo pants, and boots. He seemed to be walked through the halls only by memory because his face was bent over a Game Boy. For some reason, watching this boy made Mello smile and feel happier than he had in a long, long time.

"Alright, it seems that we're all set then, glad to see you understand everything!" Roger said, pulling Mello out of his thoughts. "Here's your key, the room number's on it. Now I suppose you want to go and meet you new roommate?" Roger asked chuckling in a rather creepy way. "Well then, off you go Mello!"

Standing quickly, Mello grabbed the key from the old man's hand and practically ran from the office. _Creepy pedophile. _ He thought as he sped up the stairs, not paying attention to where he was going; only wanting to get away from the scary old man down below. Ten minutes later, Mello stopped and looked down at the key held tightly in his fist. The number said 509. "Shit, maybe I should have actually been listening to Roger…" Mello muttered to himself looking around and seeing a large 287 painted on a door. The door next to _that_ had 003 painted on it. After turning around in a complete circle, Mello set off down the hall, looking at each door in turn and hoping to find the right one. Half an hour later, Mello had gone up three flights of stairs, had gone through seven chocolate bars, and had almost run into thirty different kids running down the halls as he passed. Each one had stared at the disgruntled blonde dressed all in leather and munching on chocolate; but they all ran away, leaving Mello even more alone and confused than before. Turning a corner, Mello ran smack into a boy in white pajamas who was carrying a box of dominos. Both boys fell to the ground with an audible "_Off!_"

"I'm terribly sorry," the pale boy said looking up at Mello with large, brown eyes, "I should have been paying more attention to where I was going. You must be Mello, the other possible successor of L."

"How did you know that?!" Mello asked incredulously, staring down at the boy.

"Roger told me you would be coming. I'm Near, the other possible successor of L. I suppose we're competing now. Are you looking for you're room?"

Mello nodded, biting off another chunk of chocolate.

"Have you figured out the pattern yet?" Near asked in an interested voice, looking up at Mello with a nervous expression on his young face.

Feeling rather irritated and tired, Mello thought about all the doors he'd passed in the last half hour and their numbers. After thinking for a minute he almost screamed, "There _IS_ no pattern, the room numbers are in random orders!!!!!"

"Very good, I can see why you'd be recommended to succeed L." Near said, looking rather scared as he clutched his dominos to his chest. "Would you like help finding you room?"

Mello hated getting help from anyone. Ever since his parents had abandoned him when he was a small child, he had promised himself that he would always be strong and look out for himself; so being offered help by a small kid he'd be competing against did _nothing_ to improve his already questionable mood.

"NO I DO _NOT _NEED YOUR HELP!!!" he screamed at a rather frightened Near. "ALL I NEED IS TO GO UPSTAIRS AND FIND MY FUCKING ROOM BY MYSELF, I DON'T NEED ANYONE'S HELP!!!" And without looking back at Near frozen in shock on the floor, Mello stormed up tow more flights of stairs and finally found the large, red door marked 509. Without even bothering to knock, Mello swung the door opened and walked inside.

The room was large and spacious, with a large window in the far corner accompanied by a comfortable-looking window seat. There were two beds on either side of the room, two dressers, and a large beaten-looking leather couch that sat in the center of the room, looking very welcoming. Too bad it was already occupied. Sitting with this nose a few inches from his Game Boy, the red-haired boy Mello had seem before was curled up on the couch, his fingers racing across the different buttons. He looked up, startled, when Mello came through the door and the two boys stood (or sat in the boy's case) starring at each other.

"H-hello," the red-haired boy said in a shy voice, "you must be Mello."

"Call me Mel. You must be…"

"Matt." The red-haired boy said uncertainly, tugging at his striped shirt.

Mello looked around. _This was awkward._ Finally, he settled on walking over to his bed and began unpacking. Matt, shrunk even further into the cushions of the couch and began to play his game again. This is what he liked best, when people ignored him and left him alone. He preferred to remain invisible, it was just the way he was, attention never did anything good for him and he avoided it as much as possible. Suddenly, Matt felt the couch cushions move slightly, and looking up, he saw Mello sitting cross-legged on the couch, facing him with an expression of curiosity on his face. Matt felt a blush creep up his cheeks, he didn't like the way the blonde was staring at him, almost as if he were sizing him up, learning things about him from just looking at him.

"So, how long did it take _you_ to find this room?" Mello asked suddenly, a piece of chocolate was hanging from his mouth and his head was cocked to the side in a puppy-like fashion.

"Ummmm-_what?!_" Matt asked, felling rather confused. He pushed his goggles up off of his face, reveling large, bright green eyes that stared at the boy across from him.

"How long did it take you to first find this room?" Mello repeated. As an afterthought he added, "Don't look so worried; I don't bite!"

"Oh, uh, yeah, right, I know" Matt said quickly, his blush deepening to a darker red. "Well, when I first came here, Roger showed me my room so it didn't take long at all. We're on the highest floor of the orphanage so the views nice. What about you?"

"Well, no one helped me, so it took about forty minutes," Mello said, making a face. "Then I ran into this kid named Near, who looks _way_ too young and innocent to be a possible candidate as L's successor. He wanted to help me and I got mad-I yelled and stormed off and here we are!" Mello said finishing with a wave of his hands.

"Near's a pretty cute kid," Matt said timidly, "why-um-didn't you want any help?"

"Because I didn't need his fucking help!" Mello yelled, suddenly looking angry, "I don't need anyone's help!"

Matt cringed back into the arm of the sofa as if he'd been smacked. His beautiful eyes filled with tears and he whimpered softly.

"Matt," Mello said softly, feeling horrible for reasons he couldn't explain even to himself, "I'm sorry, I've just had a really bad day. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, you didn't do anything at all, in fact you're the nicest person I've met here all day."

Matt sniffled and looked at Mello in a strangely hopeful way, "R-really, Mel?"

Mello nodded, "Uh-huh, hey Matt, is Roger a total pedophile, or is it just me?"

Matt laughed shakily and slowly sat up, leaning in towards Mello ever-so-slightly. "Yeah, he really is." Both boys laughed and spent the rest of the day talking, and they know without even having to say it out loud that each of them had made their first friend.


	2. Showoffs,Cleaning Up,and Friskers

**Hey guys I'm back with another update for this story!!! Thank-you to all the kind readers who commented and reviewed this story…I'm working on getting back to you I promise…life's just way crazy right now!!! Anyway please review and let me know if you have any suggestions!!! I own NONE of Death Note or its incredible characters!**

Show-offs, Cleaning Up, and Persistent Friskers

"Mel…Mel…._Mel_…you listening to me?"

The blonde boy jumped, sinking (if possible) even further into the soft, beat-up cushions of the leather couch. Looking around, he focused on the red-head in front of him. "Wah-sorry Matty, I was…thinking…what were you saying?"

Matt shook his head, smiling in a bemused sort of way that lit up the immediate area with a bright, cheerful light. Matt almost _never_ smiled like that and when he did, Mello felt like the world stopped spinning and that the only thing that mattered was his best friend. "I was _saying_ that Roger is doing an inspection this week; so make sure you clean up _that_ (he jerked his head back towards a messy bed, surrounded by chocolate wrappers, case notes, and rumpled, leather clothes on Mello's side of the room) before he comes up here."

"If he's going in order by _number_, he won't get to our room for at least a year." Mello said, shaking his head as he remembered trying to find this new room on his first day at Wammy's House for Gifted Children. "Why's he inspecting the rooms anyway?"

"Well, besides the fact that he's a total and complete pedophile," Matt said looking up the wooden boards in the ceiling, "and needs an excuse to go through everyone's underwear drawer, Watari is coming back for a few days before going back to help L. He always wants things to look nice, when Watari comes to visit, so make sure you _do_ clean up. I'd give you about a day before he comes to our room."

Mello shuddered "_That_ is a really creepy thought I didn't need," he said, wincing as he imagined the old man who helped run the orphanage going through his clothes and personal items. "and why is it such a big deal that Watari is coming back for a couple of days? I mean I know Roger works for him and all, but seriously, does he really need to go _this_ far?! It's kinda creepy."

"Well," Matt said, smirking at his best friend as he moved closer, "he doesn't want the orphanage to look bad for his _lover _now does he?" By now, Matt was pressed right up against Mello. His soft red hair fell in the blonde's face and his breath tickled his nose. For an immeasurable moment, both boys stopped breathing and stared at each other's faces, forgetting about the conversation they had just been having. Suddenly, without warning, Matt toppled off the couch and landed on his arse with a loud _oof!_ Both boys stared at each other for a moment before breaking into uncontrollable laughter.

"Are-you-serious?!" Mello gasped, clutching at his sides to keep from falling off the couch Matt-style. "Watari and Roger are_ lovers_?!"

Matt nodded, laughing too hard to talk. "Yeah-" he gasped, "creepy huh?"

"Just a little," Mello said biting a chunk off a new bar of chocolate and standing up to begin picking up the mess around his bed. Looking over, he saw that Matt needed to pick up his side of the room as well. His side just needed a little more work Matt's. Sighing, Mello set to work as Matt un-paused his game and started playing again.

By dinner time, all anyone in the orphanage could talk about was the visit from Watari. From the sound of it, he would be coming in two days. The next day, just as Matt had predicted, Roger came to inspect their rooms.

"My, my, you boys certainly keep your room clean don't you?" he asked trying (unsuccessfully) to look normal as he rummaged through Matt's top dresser drawer. Slowly he started to move over to Mello's side of the room just as Near came up the stairs, his face flushed from running around trying to find Roger.

"Roger," he huffed, gripping his patched-up stuffed dog tightly to his chest, "I've been looking everywhere for you! Watari just called, he said he'll be arriving early. He said to be ready in about an hour!"

Roger straightened up, taking his hand out of Mello's drawer as he did so. "Well then, there's no time to waste, I must get ready!" Without so much as a backwards glance at the two boys he'd been inspecting moments ago, Roger hobbled out of the room and out of sight. Near stood where he was, seeming to cower against the door frame as Matt and Mello turned to face him. He and Mello had continued not to get along as they competed in every way possible; Near had won more often than not. This had done nothing to improve Mello's feeling towards the boy but, looking down at him cowering against the door frame, Mello felt a little kinder towards the boy who had saved him from Roger's snooping fingers.

"Thanks Near," he said, trying to not seem _too_ friendly as he spoke to the trembling boy. "If you hadn't shown up when you did, Roger would have kept frisking Matt's and my stuff."

It was hard to tell if Matt or Near was more surprised by this change in attitude. "N-no problem Mello," Near stammered, "Roger had just finished frisking my room when I heard the news. I new he'd be at your room right about now so I ran up to tell him."

Near turned to go but Mello called out, "Hey Near! Wanna stick around for awhile? Matt was just going to _try_ to teach me how to play a new video game."

Stunned, Near nodded and slowly walked back into the room. He carefully sat down in the middle of the couch as Mello and Matt sat on either side of him. Half an hour later, Matt and Near were laughing hysterically as Mello's character fell off a cliff…_again_. "Yeah, yeah, I get it, make fun of the video-challenged guy. " Mello muttered as Near rolled off the couch, still laughing. "Oh, hey I think I've got it now! So I press B, then A, then X, and FUCK why the _hell_ isn't this damn game working?!" Mello yelled as his character was decapitated by a flying rock.

Wordlessly, Matt grabbed the controller from the enraged blonde and promptly beat the level three minutes later. "Show-off," Mello muttered as Matt handed the controller to Near. Suddenly the dinner bell rang and the sound of thousands of running feet filled the hallway outside the door.

"Guess we should go eat," Matt said reluctantly getting up off the couch. "Hey Near, ready to go?"

Near looked up and smiled. This afternoon he had really opened up and had found that he enjoyed spending time with both the rebellious blonde and the quieter red-head. Taking Mello's extended hand, Near got to his feet and walked with the other boys down to dinner. Feeling the happiness that only finding new friends can bring.


	3. Wrestling, Locked Doors, and Cake

**Hey here's another update!!!! Please review and feel free to give suggestions!!! I own none of the incredible characters of Death Note!!! Enjoy!!!**

Wrestling, Locked Doors, and Chocolate Cake

At dinner that night, everyone hurried through their dinner, waiting to hear Roger announce Watari's arrival. Finally, after everyone finished their chocolate cake, Roger stood up. "Boys and girls," he called out into the silence, "it is my pleasure to welcome back the founder of the orphanage, Watari!" Everyone applauded as Watari stood up and began to speak.

"Boys and girls," he called "it is wonderful to be back again. I would like to thank you for keeping Wammy's House so nice and clean, I truly appreciate it." As everyone applauded again, Watari went and sat back down. Roger stood back up.

"Boys and girls, I realize how excited we all are to have Watari back with us," several people rolled their eyes as the main "excitement" wore off, "but I must ask you to leave all questions until tomorrow. Watari will be busy finishing paperwork this evening and must not be disturbed. Enjoy your evening and goodnight!"

With that, everyone began to file back into the hall and went their separate ways. Matt, Mello, and Near began to walk back up to room 509. Once they arrived, they immersed themselves once again in talking, eating snacks, and laughing at Mello's epic failure when it came to video games. It was only when Near yawned so widely that he fell backwards into the bowl of popcorn that the boys decided it was time to go to bed. "Night Near," Matt said as Near walked by, holding his stuffed dog in one hand and rubbing his eyes with the other.

"Yeah, see you later," said Mello. As Near walked out the door, Matt and Mello realized that he wouldn't be able to make it down to his room on his own. This became apparent when Near teetered on the spot and fell forward onto the floor. Matt and Mello rushed forward, picking Near up and carrying him down to his own room. After tucking him into bed and closing the door behind them, the two boys made their way back up to their own room. Only to find that the door and closed behind them when they had ran out and was now locked.

"Shit," Matt said looking around now what are we going to do?"

"Guess we should go ask Roger for a key," Mello said, kicking the door. "Man this sucks!"

A few minutes later the boys were standing outside of Roger's office. Without knocking Mello turned the knob and walked in. "Roger! Matt and I locked ourselves out of our room, could we have a key?" Mello called as he walked into the office. "Yo, Rog-"

Mello stopped midsentence as he took in the scene before him. Watari's jacket was on the floor and he and Roger were engaged in a passionate lip-lock that looked _way _too intense for men their age. Both men looked up, startled, only when Matt stared to make gagging noises and looked around for somewhere to throw up.

"Oh-Mello-Matt-" Roger said, looking around him in surprise, "I thought I told everyone that Watari was busy tonight and to leave him alone."

Mello snorted loudly as Matt said "Yes Roger, you said that _Watari_ couldn't be disturbed tonight. You didn't say anything about not disturbing you and we needed a key because we locked ourselves out of our room."

"Oh," Roger said, his face flushing red, "Well then, let me–uh-get that for you boys-uh yes." As he went off to find a key, Watery stared down at the boys standing in front of him, looking rather worried.

"You boys aren't to tell _anyone_ about what you saw tonight, is that clear?" he asked them. "If you need an excuse tell people that you walked in on Roger and I practicing our wrestling moves. Are you boys alright? You look a bit ill…" Watari asked for Matt had gone from pale to a sickly shade of green and Mello seemed to be sweating profusely and was hyperventilating.

"Here you go boys." Roger said, reappearing and shoving a new key into Matt's green hand. "Now don't go locking yourself out again alright?"

"And remember," Watari said as the two boys walked towards the office door in a horrified trance, "_wrestling_."

As soon as the door closed behind them, Matt and Mello tore up the stairs as fast as they could, trying not to listen to the loud thumps and moans coming from the office they had just left. When they reached their room, they unlocked the door hurriedly and relocked it as soon as they were inside. After taking turns vomiting their chocolate cake into the bathtub, both boys ran back to their beds, jumped under the covers, and spent the whole night trying to ward off bad images of old men and things that had to do with _wrestling_.


	4. Announcements, Roofs, and Cold Floors

**Hey! Sorry I haven't been able to update the story recently, I've been REALLY scarily busy lately XP But anyway I wanted to thank all the people that posted comments on my story, I'll make sure to start answering them individually but I just wanted to thank all of you because your feedback really made me smile (cheesy but true) and helped me get back to continue this story! Just for an FYI, I do not own any of Death Note or any its characters! **

Announcements, Roofs, and Cold Floors

Mello rolled over in bed and slowly began to gain consciousness. Morning sunlight was slanting through the windows and the warm air coming from the radiator in the corner steamed up all the windows. The blonde groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes and prolonging the moment before he would be forced to place his bare feet on the ice-cold floor. Even with the sufficient heating given at Wammy's House, the top floor was far from warm. Stretching and looking around, Mello saw a head of tousled red hair barely poking its way out of the mound of blankets and quilts that were haphazardly strewn on top of his roommate's bed. Good, Matt was still asleep. Taking one last tentative look at the bed a few feet away from his own, Mello reached under his pillow and pulled out a photograph.

Mello carefully smoothed the edges that were slightly creased from being handled so much. In the photo was a younger version of himself and Matt sitting on the steps outside of Wammy's together. In the picture, Mello was ruffling Matt's hair and both boys were laughing together as Linda took their picture. She had wanted it for a new drawing idea or something like that. The usually energetic blonde smiled fondly down at the figures in the photo, gently tracing the contours of his best friend's face, hands, neck, and hair. He carefully lifted the picture to his lips, kissed the smiling redhead's face before slipping the photo back under his pillow. Mello couldn't believe how much shorter he and Matt had been only a year and a half ago. Time had passed so fast, the young chocoholic couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that it was almost Christmas. The bell rang, signaling breakfast, and the sound of hundreds of stampeding feet came from below as the other children at the orphanage made their way to the dining hall.

Sighing, Mello got up and walked over to Matt's bed, wincing at how cold the floor actually was on his toes. He shook the almost-hidden figure in the other bed and said, resisting the urge to jump under the covers with his roommate and warm his toes in the quilted covers, "Hey Matt, time for breakfast lets go."

Matt groaned, but otherwise said nothing. Rolling his eyes, Mello shook his best friend harder. "Come on Matty, up and at `em! The bell's already rung and Roger had donuts made last night; they'll be all gone if you don't hurry the hell up and get ready!"

Matt rolled over and buried deeper under the covers. Mello was starting to loose his patience. "What the fuck Matt! I got out of bed and froze my damn toes off just to try and get your ungrateful ass out of bed and you go and fucking ignore me?! FUCK YOU!!!!!"

Without waiting for a reply, Mello pushed Matt off the bed and stormed off to the bathroom, leaving the confused and groggy redhead lying on the floor. Twenty minutes and a whole lot of swearing later, Matt and Mello took their usual seats at the end of one of the large tables in the dining hall; Matt with his usual cup of coffee, Mello with a large mug of hot chocolate in front of him. Even though they were late, breakfast hadn't started. Roger had been making his "Weekly Announcements" that morning and had taken up an awful lot of time reminding the children about picking up after themselves in the common room and asking for volunteers to help decorate the orphanage for the upcoming holidays.

"And finally, I would like to remind you all that our annual Winter Ball is coming up!" Roger called to the assembled group in front of him. This statement was met with varying degrees of enthusiasm. Many of the girls giggled and looked around at the boys, who were groaning and shaking their heads unhappily. "This is an important event for socializing with your peers and having some holiday fun." Roger continued, unfazed by the many reactions his words were creating. "I would like you and your _partners_ to spend the evening talking with your friends and fellow classmates and _dancing_. Everyone is to attend; no excuses. Enjoy your meal!"

Everyone began filling their plates with donuts and sausages as they started talking about the upcoming dance and who would be asking who to go as their date. Mello sighed and rolled his eyes as he dunked a bar of chocolate into his mug and transferred the melting treat to his mouth, savoring the sweet sensation only melting chocolate at 7:30 am could bring. A ball huh? And they had to bring partners…this could be the opportunity he had been waiting for.

"So, we have to bring partners?" Matt asked looking at his best friend from over top of his donut.

"Yeah, and we have to _dance_!" Mello winced. This ball might help him achieve his goal, but other than that he felt if was going to be the worst night of his life.

"Well, I'm not going to buy a tux if that's what Roger wants!" Matt said shaking his head in disgust and glancing up at the adult table at the end of the hall where Roger was half talking to Watari and half staring at poor Linda as she finished her breakfast; unaware of the pedophile watching her every move.

"We can probably dress how we normally do, we stand out anyway so it doesn't really matter," Mello said as a bunch of preppy-looking girls slid further down the bench, the better to get away from the two odd boys.

"I guess you're right," Matt said, taking another bite of his treat, "it's no secret that we're pretty damn far from normal around here." He laughed and shook his head. "So, what do you think we should do for partners?"

Mello tensed in his seat. This was what he'd been waiting for. All he had to do was open his mouth and say it, it wasn't all that hard. Just a few simple words, and then it would all be over and he could see how Matt reacted…

"Ummm, well…" he began haltingly, hating how unsure he sounded, even to himself, "I was thinking that maybe you'd like to…"

"Mel," Matt said, leaning across the table towards the blonde, his large, green eyes open and innocent behind his goggles, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, Matty I'm fine." Mello lied, his courage slipping away with every passing second. "I, uh, need to go ask Near for some help, I'll talk to you later."

And with that, the feisty blonde jumped up from the table and raced out of the hall, leaving Matt feeling very confused for many reasons. Why was Mel suddenly asking _Near _for help? The pale boy had been avoiding them like the plague ever since they had played video games together and he and Mel had formed a rivalry that grown to rather epic proportions. But then again, Matt reasoned taking another bite of donut, that was Mel, going forward and taking things to the extreme, it was what made him so much fun to be around and part of what made him so sexy. Just like how his eyes got all big whenever he was worried about Matt or was thinking _really_ hard, then he was just plain adorable… 'Wait,' Matt thought shaking himself out of his reverie 'what was _THAT?!' _If he didn't know any better, he would assume that he was falling for his best friend…but that couldn't be.

He only thought about Mel so much because they were best friends and did everything together. And he only felt that funny swooping feeling in his stomach when the blonde looked _right_ at him and smiled, maybe even laughing. He liked seeing Mel laugh, he never did it enough and when he did, it was like the sun was coming out after a huge rainstorm….oh jeez. Matt hit his head against the table with a _thunk_; he really _was_ falling in love with his best friend. The only question now was…what to do now?

Mello ran up the stairs two at a time until he reached the top floor. Hurtling around the hallway corners at dangerous speeds, he reached his and Matt's room and wrenched the door open. He quickly slammed the door behind him and dashed to the window seat at the other side of the room. Flipping the locks at the top, the chocoholic swung the double-door windows outwards and climbed out onto the landing. Ignoring the cold wind and the dark clouds that were threatening snow, he sat down on the roof ledge and stared out over Wammy's enormous lawns, thinking.

He had been so close to asking Matt to be his "date" for the winter ball, but how could he? It could ruin their friendship and Mello didn't know if he could survive without Matt around to make life fun and enjoyable. He had noticed his attraction to the redhead a few months before. At first he had dismissed the idea. There was no way he could actually be falling in love with his best friend. But then he realized it was the small things that pointed to his feelings for the game-addict. The way he curled up into a small ball in the corner of their couch when he played his games. The way his read hair fell in soft, almost spiky tendrils around his face and over his eyes. How green his eyes were and how his orange goggles fit his face perfectly. How when Matt laughed, the whole world seemed happy and no one was hurting or sad. Or how when he looked back on how shy and timid Matt had been when they first met, how Mello's heart swelled with pleasure as he compared that Matt to the outgoing and happy Matt he knew and loved today.

When Mello had realized his affection for his friend, he became nervous and tried his best to hide his feelings. But that was hard when he spent just about every minute of everyday around Matt. He had done well so far, but Matt wasn't stupid and he was bound to notice something, whether it was the slight flushing of his cheeks when they bumped into each other, or if he caught Mello staring at him for apparently no reason whatsoever. Things could get tricky. So, Mello had decided to talk to Matt about his feelings soon. The dance _had_ seemed like the perfect opportunity to do so. Maybe tonight if he could talk to Matt while they were alone…

No longer able to feel his fingers and shivering violently, Mello climbed back in through the window, and with fumbling fingers, opened a new bar of chocolate. Biting off a piece the blonde made up his mind. He would confess his feelings tonight and ask Matt to go with him to the dance. For better or for worse he couldn't hide this anymore, friends didn't do that to each other. Nodding his head, Mello walked out of his and Matt's room to go find his friend; a plan formulating in his mind…

A few floors down, Matt finished his breakfast and got up, feeling slightly nervous and excited. He didn't know how Mel would react to what he was going to say, but he had to do it. He had to tell Mel that he was in love with him and ask him to go with him to the Winter Ball as his "date." Mel might be angry or reject him, but it couldn't be worse than this feeling of not saying anything at all. The young boy began climbing the stairs, hoping to find his best friend in their room. He had just rounded a corner on the third floor when Mello came hurtling out of no where and ran smack into him.

Both boys fell to the ground, completely bewildered as to what had just happened.

"Oh, Mel…I uh…was looking for you. I…uh…need to talk to you…"

"Me too." Mello said, panic constricting his chest. He had to do this, it was all or nothing.

"Oh, uh….you can go first." Matt looked very pale and nervous, unable to meet his roommate's eyes.

"Oh, no you can go first." Maybe that would help him re-figure out what to say. It had made perfect sense a minute ago dammit!!! Why couldn't it make sense _now_?!

"Well, uh ok." Matt took a deep breath. "Listen, I know this might be hard for you to hear or understand but ummm, I think I like you Mel. I really, _really_ like you. I guess I've liked you for awhile, but I realize it until now and I wanted to tell you before I lost the nerve." Matt paused to take a huge breath; he seemed a bit less pale now that he had gotten out the main bit of what he had wanted to say. "And I wanted to ask you Mel, if you would go to the Winter Ball with me…._please_?"

It ended in a whispered question that made Mello's heart clench. Wow…this was _really_ unexpected. Amazingly, Matt had beaten him to the job of asking to be his date and Mello was…_speechless_. The feisty blonde felt like his heart was going to inflate to the size of Texas and lift him right off the ground. This was good, this was fantastic, and incredible, and…_bad_. This was very, _very_ bad. I mean, when what if something went wrong and they couldn't be friends anymore? And then he and Matt couldn't be in the same room together and he have to move in with _Near_?! And if that happened, who would Mel spend time and have fun with during the day? Would Matty stop talking to him, would they never be able to laugh the way they did now? Would everything just _disintegrate _before his eyes? No, he _needed _Matt. Friend or boyfriend, he needed Matt in his life. Living without the redhead was…_impossible_. And here was Matt. Little, cute Matty, staring up at him hopefully with those huge, adorable eyes waiting for _him_ to say something. _Shit_.

"Well Matty…uh….well I uh…you see, the thing is…" and with _that _enlightening statement having been said, Mello turned and ran down the stairs as fast as he could, tripping over Roger's stupid rug on the way down.

**Dun, dun, DUN *suspenseful music*!!!! Will Matt and Mello work it out (**_**that**_** sounded cheesy)?! Cliffhangers XD Anyway…..I guess we'll all have to wait and see what pops out of my messed-up head and find out when I update next XD I hope you like this chapter anyways and PLEASE let me know what you think and give suggestions! I'm TOTALLY open to any comments at all! *tackle glomps* THANKS!!!! Subi **


	5. Empty couches,Forgotten Photos,and Broom

**Hey guys!!! I'm back with the next chapter if this story!!!! Anyways this is probably one of the last chapters and then…I'll have to start a new one…THAT'LL be interesting……anyways thanks so much to everyone who commented on my story so far, sorry I STILL haven't been able to answer them, I've been stressing over finals and trying not to die of a heart attack in the process!!! I hope you like the next chapter!!!! And now that summer's here I can update a lot more now YAY!!! Anyways I do not own Death Note or any of its epic characters XD Well I guess I should get started...oh yeah! "x's" all in a row mean that the point of view is changing.**

Empty Couches, Forgotten Photos, and Evil Broom Closets

The next few weeks were agony for both Mello and Matt. Matt had the worst half of the deal. Every time he turned around, he saw Mello's bed, still partially unmade from the last time he had slept in it. The constant present of chocolate wrappers was gone, along with the smell that followed Mel everywhere he went. The leather couch seemed too _big_ without the energetic blonde taking up more that his fair share of the cushions; and once again Matt was alone. Nobody talked to him at breakfast, people bumped into him in the halls and didn't even realize that they had just pushed a small red-head into the wall, and out of the hundreds of faces he saw everyday none of them was the feisty face and messy blonde hair he had come to love and looked forward to seeing every day.

Matt began to close up. He stopped smiling and never said a word to anyone. He was lonely, but there was only one person he wanted to be with. One night, as he curled up in Mello's bed sniffing the pillows hopefully for the sweet scent that was only Mello's, Matt's hand slid under the pillow and brushed up against a piece of paper. Matt pulled it out and stared curiously down at the photo that lay before him. It was a picture of Mello and himself right after Mel and come to Wammy's. They were sitting on the front steps of the orphanage and goofing off as Linda took their picture. Mel was ruffling his hair and they were both laughing. Matt sniffled and curled up with the photo as tears brimmed in his bright green eyes. With no one there to see or hear him, Matt cried himself to sleep again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mello cursed loudly as a broom fell and hit him in the head. Because he and Matt couldn't stay in the same room anymore, he ended up moving out and living in the broom closet under the stairs. It wasn't very comfortable, and it got REALLY cold at night, but if you moved the brooms around _just_ right, Mello had just enough space to lie down. Mello curled up into an even tighter ball and thought longingly of his warm bed five floors above him. Matt would be only a few feet away and his quiet breathing would be like a lullaby that sent Mel off to sleep every night. Matt was his comfort, his security blanket, his best friend. Now he was gone, all because Mello had been too scared to tell him how he really felt. '_Stupid dance, stupid feelings, stupid words that never came out right no matter how many times he practiced saying them…_'

Mello rolled over on the cold, hard floor and made up his mind, tomorrow he would find Matt and explain everything. Maybe then he could tell the redhead how he truly felt… Mello sniffled and was surprised to feel a single tear roll down his cheek. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried. He had always tried to be tough, trying to tell himself that he didn't need anybody to take care of him. But nothing mattered anymore. Nothing mattered without Matty. Taking a shuddering breath, Mello let the loneliness he'd been trying to bottle-up wash over him and he cried himself to sleep for the first time in a year and a half…

After breakfast, Mello scampered outside onto the snow-covered lawn and clambered up into his favorite tree with difficulty. Pulling his hat down further over his ears (Roger had _insisted_ he wear it), he scanned the ground below for signs of Matt. At breakfast, Roger had told them that they all needed to go out and enjoy the snow, so Mello had decided to go as soon as breakfast was finished. Hopefully he could find Matt and talk to him alone somewhere. As the other children began to stream from the doors, Mello squinted into the crowd for any signs of red hair, but he found none. Dismayed, he shifted his gaze to the stained glass windows and saw a slim figure with bright red hair standing at a window on the third floor, gazing out at the screaming and laughing children below.

Mello jumped out of his tree and ran as fast as his boots would carry him. Taking the stairs three at a time, he hurtled down the halls and around corners, yelling the whole way up.

"Matt! Matty! Ma-att!!!" Mello skidded to a halt as he reached the window. No one was there. Peering outside, he saw everyone else outside throwing snowballs and building snow creatures. Mello continued to peer through the window, vainly hoping that he had stopped at the wrong place. But there was no mistaking his tree down below on the lawn. With a heavy sigh, Mello turned around and trudged back downstairs. If Roger found him inside he'd be in big trouble. Too bad he didn't see a small redhead sprinting across the lawn toward his tree as he turned to go…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt had never been one for running. It made his arms feel numb and his chest hurt like hell; and yet there he was sprinting through the snow. His snow boots were unlaced, his fingers were in the wrong parts of his mittens, and his hat was barely clinging to his head. He scampered through the groups of children, dodging snowballs and skidding around Linda as she worked on building a life-size snow dragon.

As Matt neared his destination he began calling out, his breath coming in short gasps as fog formed around his lips.

"Mello! Mel!!! MELLO!!!" stopping suddenly, Matt slipped in the snow and fell on his arse. Looking up into the branches of a tall tree, he searched vainly for the smiling face of the blonde he knew so well, only to see the bare branches swaying gently in a light breeze. Trying desperately to hold back the disappointment threatening to overwhelm him, Matt picked himself off the ground and made his way back to the orphanage's doors. He could have sworn he saw Mel in that tree five minutes ago…

As Matt made his way up the stairs, he thought longingly of his Game Boy and the leather couch that sat waiting in their-_his_- room. Matt was so caught up in his own thoughts, he didn't hear the footsteps pounding down the stairs…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mello couldn't take it anymore, the disappointment, the loneliness. It made him feel like his chest was going to cave in on him at any second. Desperate, he did the only thing he could think of; he ran. Mello sprinted down the stairs, taking in great lungfuls of air and wanting nothing more than to get back outside in the painfully cold air and snow. He was so caught up in his feelings, he didn't see someone else coming _up_ the stairs. The next thing he knew, Mello had run headlong into a slim redhead. They collided and laid sprawled on the stair landing, staring at each other in shock.

"Matt?!"

"Mel?!"

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to do it if he waited any longer, Mello leaned forward and took the small, shocked redhead's face in his hands. Then, without pausing to think (as you'll find Mello's very good at) he took a deep breath and crushed his lips to Matt's.

**LAKJTOAIUTJOAPUTJLKTJ0Q435978Q0P3OIJTPOIETUQPO3;64NJ;ALOSUFQPOE5IJ that's it for now!!!!! Omg I didn't even know it was going to end like that!!! *thinks hard* I seriously had a totally different ending in mind but then I remembered this GREAT part of a manga I read (Gentlemen's  
Alliance Cross) and used that idea to change this chapter…I hope the whole "x" thing didn't drive you nuts XD Anyways PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you think about this and if you think I'm a total epic failure at writing fanfiction XD well I hope you liked it and now I need to go work on the next chapter of my other fanfics *slams head on desk* thanks *tackle glomps you all* subi-chan**


	6. Black Tuxedos, Frill Dresses, and Clocks

Black Tuxedos, Frilly Dresses, and Grandfather Clocks

Mello felt Matt stiffen in shock, but gradually he began to relax, leaning into the tall blonde and wrapping his arms around Mello's neck. Mello continued to kiss Matt, feeling as if a large weight were being lifted from his shoulders as he ravaged the younger boy's mouth with his own. By this time, Matt had begun to kiss back almost a fiercely as the chocoholic across from him. Eventually, both boys needed air and the kiss was broken. They stared at each other panting, and Mello was sure his face was just as red as Matt's. Without thinking, Mello reached across from him and brushed a stray lock of hair out of Matt's eyes, this seemed to shake the red-head out of his daze and he started.

"Mello…?"

"Matt, I'm really sorry, I screwed up big time and I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to talk to me again but I just really need to tell you something." Mello started, the words all tumbling out in a rush. "I love you. I've loved you for a really long time, and when you asked me if I would go to the dance with you I should have said yes, I should have jumped up and down and danced in circles, I should have kissed you, but I was too scared and ran off. Since then, I've been miserable, nothing matters anymore. I need you Matty, without you my life is empty and lonely and nothing makes sense. So I just wanted to tell you that and if you want to go to the dance together I wouldn't go with anyone else." All this was said in one breath and for an immeasurable moment, Matt just stared at the boy kneeling across from him. Then slowly, a huge smile spread over his face and Matt practically tackle-glomped Mello into the opposite wall.

"Of course I still want to go with you Mels!" he cried delightedly, snuggling into the shocked blonde. "And just so you know," the red-head added, tilting his head upwards so he could Mello's face above him, "I love you too." And with that being said, Matt reached up and gently pressed his lips to Mello's, feeling happier than he had ever felt in his entire life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dammit Matt! Why are we doing this again?!" The agitated blonde looked at himself in the mirror and grimaced in disgust at his reflection. I was the night of the Winter Ball and Roger and taken it upon himself to send both Mello and Matt black tuxedos. They came with the jackets, white shirts, dress shoes and socks, and ties. Mello had only tried his on to see how it would fit; hoping Roger had gotten the wrong size. No such luck, the tux fit the blonde's lean figure perfectly.

Matt came out of the bathroom, dressed in his usual cargos and striped shirt. His spiky hair was still damp from his shower and framed his face nicely. The red-head bit his lip as he took in the sight of the usually leather-clad boy dressed in a tuxedo and tie.

"Oh c'mon Mel, it could be a lot worse!" he giggled standing behind the enraged chocoholic and playfully ruffling his already untidy locks.

"Oh yeah, how?" Mello growled.

"He could've sent you a dress!"

This was too much for Mello. Spinning on the spot he grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at Matt with all his strength. Matt dodged the pillow and dove onto the couch, Mello hot on his tail. A ferocious tussle ensued in which both boys ended up falling off the couch. Finally Mello sat panting on top of the smaller red-head, who was still smiling.

"Oh come off it Mel, don't make such a big deal out of it!" Matt said. "I think it makes you look sexy." He leaned up and kissed the blonde lightly on the lips. Mello responded hungrily and ravaged Matt's mouth with his own, running his tongue along the other boy's lips and causing Matt to whimper happily. After a few minutes both boys were forced to come up for air and Mello clambered off of his boyfriend, shedding the hideous jacket as he went.

"Where are you going?" Matt called after him, looking slightly disappointed. Mello swooped down, kissed him lightly on the nose and straightened, still shedding the formal layer Roger had sent.

"I'm going to change. Roger can make us go to this stupid dance but there is no way I'm wearing that _thing_!"

A few minutes later Mello was back, dressed in his usual tight leather pants and too-short vest. His rosary hung from around his neck and Dr. Martin boots were laced up his legs.

"You know, I take it back. You look sexier dressed as you always are." Matt said thoughtfully as he finished pulling on his own boots and slinging his arm casually around the energetic blonde's waist. Matt was now even with Mello in height and he took advantage of this factor as he laid his head on the feisty blonde's shoulder.

Ten minutes later both boys were standing at the bottom of the stairs in the entrance hall of Wammy's. Everyone else was crowding around the doors of the dining room with their dates talking, examining each other's outfits, and checking their watches. Mello and Matt exchanged glances as Linda glided by dressed in a pastel pink dress with about a million ruffles and bows looking around for her date anxiously. She stopped in front of Matt and Mello, still glancing around every few seconds.

"You two haven't seen Near have you?" she asked bouncing up and down nervously as she spoke.

Matt looked like he was resisting the urge to throw-up. Mello on the other hand looked like he was trying not to laugh-and was failing miserably. "You and _Near_?!" he gasped, "How many puzzles did you have to bribe him with before he agreed to that?!"

"NONE!" Linda retorted looking angry. "I asked him last week and he said sure since we needed partners- where are _your_ partners anyway?" she asked looking around. "And how come you're not dressed nice? Roger said he would help pick up outfits for anyone who needed them."

"Oh and he did _such _a good job," Matt said sarcastically, completely ignoring the first question. "If Roger picked _that_ out than I'm glad I decided to come dressed as-is. It looks like a pin-cushion threw-up all over you!"

Linda looked down at her dress in shock, and turned to stalk away; stomping on Mello's foot as she did so.

"Obnoxious bitch," Mello muttered, shaking his foot from side-to-side, "and why didn't she stomp on you?!" he asked angrily and Matt fought to keep a straight face.

"W-well you _did_ suggest that Near doesn't like her very much and she's _always_ been very sensitive to that…Plus I'm not as mean to her as you are," he added thoughtfully.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault last time; she spilt paint all over that case report of mine. I was up all night working on that thing!"

"Come off in Mel," Matt said pushing his shoulder playfully, "you were only up all night 'cause you spent the entire day making those fake cookies to prank Roger with."

Mello opened his mouth to retaliate, when the doors to the dining hall were opened and everyone began streaming in. Both boys took a deep breath and, holding hands, stepped over the threshold.

Around them, all the girls were squealing gleefully, and the boys were laughing and having a good time as well. Matt's mouth dropped open in horror and Mello closed his eyes, seeming to pray silently for a great harpoon spear to come whooshing down from the ceiling and decapitate him.

"Welcome," Roger called from the adult table holding a great glass of wine up in the air, "to Wammy's Winter Ball!!!"

The dining hall was completely decked out. Tinsel was strung from every possible place you could think of and paper snowflakes hung from the ceiling. The tables were piled high with every kind of winter sweet and snack you could think of, including warm apple cider and hot chocolate. A large Christmas tree stood at the back of the hall a little to the right of the adult table. Fake powdered snow was strew into great drifts around the entire room, except for a large space in the center of the hall; the_ dance floor_.

The worst part (if that was even possible at this point) had to be the occupants of Wammy's all clustering around the hall, happily laughing and enjoying their evening. The boys were all dressed in crisp, black tuxedos and shiny shoes (sans a certain blonde and redhead). Most were attempting to readjust bowties or small handkerchiefs in their pockets.

The girls were dressed in every color of the rainbow. From pastel pink to neon green and each one was different in terms of the wearer's personality. Some had a TON of bows and ruffles (like Linda's) and others were plain. Some were strapless (Roger had fun looking at those particular girls), and yet others had full sleeves. One girl had managed to convince Roger into a back corset gown with a fishnet shirt. She was currently having a large, spiked dog collar fastened around her neck by her date, who seemed to have a black rose in his lapel instead of the usual red carnation. Both the boy and the girl seemed to be wearing matching steel-toed combat boots that caused many of the other couples to give them a wide berth on the dance floor.

"Shoot me now," moaned Mello.

"Nope, then how'd I kill myself?"

"Stab yourself _while_ you're shooting me!"

"I don't think I have the best _timing _for that. You'd probably end up without an arm."

"Then poison yourself."

"Uh-no. Do you realize how _weak_ that looks?!"

Mello hit his forehead with his palm in frustration. "Then what do you propose we do?" he asked angrily.

"Well," said Matt grinning mischievously, "we could just _dance_."

Mello looked up in horror. "_No_!" he whispered hoarsely. "No WAY Matt. There is no FUCKING way I am going to get on that floor with _anyone_ and dance. No way in HELL!!!!"

"Too late!" Matt said gleefully and promptly pulled the agitated blonde onto the dance floor.

As the thin redhead continued dragging the chocoholic towards the dance floor the fishnet girl and her date must have taken control of the DJ and started a playlist of their _own_ because suddenly Kelly Clarksen's _"Behind These Hazel Eyes"_ changed and Korn's _"Y'all Wanna Single"_ began blasting from the stereos. This was definitely helpful for Matt. Mello loved Korn and he slowly started to relax as the pounding of the bass made his shoes vibrate.

Both Matt and Mello reached the almost-deserted dance floor and started moving to the metal pulsing throughout the room. The only other couple now dancing was the collar-wearing goth girl and her date, who both smiled warmly as the two boys joined them.

"Great song!" Mello shouted to the girl when they got close enough to hear each other over the booming chorus of _"Y'all wanna single say f*ck that! F*ck that f*ck that sh*t!" _

"Thanks!" she called back smiling and stomping her boots around in a dangerous fashion. "That other music sucked, so we decided to take the roll of DJ onto ourselves!"

By this time Roger had come to his senses and was trying to make his way unsteadily towards the disruption as Korn melted into My Chemical Romance's _"Dead!"_

"_What_ is going on here?!" he demanded as he took in one unsatisfactory thing to another. "Raven _what_ have you done to that dress I bought you?!"

"It wasn't really my style," she said shrugging, "but the edits I made to it are awesome; so it's all good!"

Roger looked like he wasn't sure what part of this was "all good," but he decided to move onto the next order of displeasure. "Then do you mind my asking _where_ our music went?" he questioned, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he spoke.

Raven's date spoke up quickly. "We decided to help liven things up a bit," he shrugged, "you made a nice effort, but the music you chose was a bit dull. It's much better now!"

"Much better now, there's hardly anyone on the _dance floor_!!!" Roger roared angrily gesturing to the other boys and girls now watching the scene unfold with wide eyes. "And you two," Roger turned and advanced on Matt and Mello who were both staring at him; Mello defiantly and Matt looked a little like he wanted to melt into the floor. "_What on earth did you two do to the outfits I sent for you?! This is absolutely unacceptable; and where are your dates?!"_ He had struck a nerve.

Mello straightened his shoulders, staring at Roger icily all the while. Matt bit his lip angrily and felt his hands clench into fists of their own accord.

"First of all Roger, those _straight jackets_ you sent us would have defeated the purpose of a "fun evening," Mello quoted coldly as his hand found Matt's and squeezed, "so we decided to do away with them."

"And as for our dates," Matt broke in squeezing Mello's hand back and feeling reassured, "that's a bit _obvious_ don't you think?" he asked, looking up at Roger with large eyes that almost seemed to be pitying the old man's stupidity.

"Wha-_what_?!" Roger croaked hoarsely, looking rather faint.

"That's right Roger," Mello said smirking slightly at the expression on Roger's face, "Matt and I are each other's _dates_.

It was then many things happened all at once. As if in slow motion, Roger fell backwards and hit the floor with a dull _thud_ just as Linda tripped over her extremely frilly dress and collided with one of the food tables, knocking everything onto the floor. This resulted in many of the girls squealing as they tried to move away so that their dresses wouldn't be ruined (gasp).

"Run!" Mello yelled, and taking Matt's hand, both boys ran out of the dining hall and out of sight… still holding hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt lay awake in his bed silently listening to the loud ticking of the old grandfather clock in the hall outside the door. As he lay huddled under the covers, the mulled over the eventful day; smiling as he remembered how it had taken 3 assistants to carry Roger up to the infirmary. They said he would be out within a week; pity he wouldn't be sentenced to bed rest longer. Matt's thoughts grew quiet as he listened to the clock chiming a quarter-to twelve.

Silently, Matt tip-toed out of his bed and quickly clambered into the one next to it. Mello awoke with a start as the small redhead curled up next to him; he'd always been a light sleeper.

"Matt?! Is that you are you ok what's-"

Matt silenced the agitated blonde with a kiss, melting against the other boy's tall frame as he did so. Mello started but soon relaxed as he slid his tongue past Matt's lips. Matt moaned and pushed his tongue into the blonde's mouth tasting chocolate as he did so (no surprise there). A few minutes later both boys came up for air, panting as they tried to catch their breath and steady their pounding hearts. Just then, the clock chimed midnight, it was officially Christmas.

Matt snuggled closer to Mello, burying his head in the chocoholic's chest.

"Merry Christmas Mel."

"Merry Christmas to you too Matty," he whispered. Looking down, Mello saw that Matt was already asleep, a small smile on his pale lips as he drifted off into unconsciousness. Mello smiled gently and kissed the redhead's forehead lightly before snuggling deeper into his quilt and closing his eyes as the clock struck it's final note.

A very Merry Christmas indeed.

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG YEEEEEEEEEEES ITS DOOOOOOOOONE MY FIRST MXM FANFIC *jumps up and down* im really sorry it took so long to finish but I just didn't know how to end it so I really hope you liked it!!! PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THING *glomps* Subi-chan **


End file.
